


In The Shadows

by DarXe



Series: Mystery Woman [2]
Category: Mystery Woman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small scene not shown in the movie. It’s been about a year since I’ve seen the so I’m doing this from memory. I blame any mistakes on Hallmark for not making the movies easier to find on DVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen the movie you might want to watch it before reading this. This is a small scene not shown in the movie. It’s been about a year since I’ve seen the movie (since the last “Mystery Woman” marathon on TV) so I’m doing this from memory. I blame any mistakes on Hallmark for not making the movies easier to find on DVD.

Cassie was beginning to worry as she sat in a chair beside the hospital bed where Samantha lay unconscious. Sam was well known for all the “mysteries” she got herself into but this was the first one that landed her in the hospital. Samantha was at a book convention and had received a note from the former KGB operative turned best selling author; he asked her to meet him after the book signing; he said he had some information about the new book. Arriving a little early, she found him almost dead beside a tree. When she called for help, someone had run her down in a car. Since then there was a constant police guard outside of her room and either Cassie or Philby was by her side until they could find the driver.

“Come on Sam,” Cassie whispered to her friend. She held Sam’s hand and softly stroked her thumb over Sam’s hand. “It’s time to wake up. You can’t let a silly car get the best of you.” 

The door to Sam’s room opened slowly and Philby came in carrying a small tray with two cups. “Any change?” He asked softly.

“No, but at least she isn’t getting any worse. She just needs to wake up.” She told him. She let go of Sam’s hand and rose from the chair and moved closer to Philby. Even though they both wanted Samantha to wake up, they didn’t want to talk about the incident in front of her either. “Find anything new at the scene?” Cassie asked.

While Cassie was the hospital, Philby was trying to find out who had tried to hurt their friend. “Not yet, but I have a few leads I’m working on. Oh, I thought you might need something to drink.” He said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

“Thanks,” she took the cup and took a small sip of the coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassie was once again sitting by the bedside of her friend. She kept talking softly to her, whether it is for Sam’s benefit or her own she wasn’t sure. She had decided earlier that that morning once Sam woke up she would have a talk with her. There was something she could no long keep to herself. She had always thought there would be time to find a way to tell Sam that she had deeper feelings than just friendship. Now Sam was lying in the hospital and all Cassie could think about were the what-if’s. What if she had told Sam how she felt years ago? What if Sam hated her for feeling that way? What if Sam didn’t want to be her friend anymore? What if Sam didn’t care and wanted to be her friend anyway? What if Sam could one day feel the same way for her? What if Sam already felt the same way? What if they both felt the same way about each other and were just too scared to do anything about it? No matter what, Cassie had to tell Sam how she felt. No more hiding. They had been friends for a long time. No matter what, she had to believe they always would be.

She reached out and took Sam’s hand in her own, leaned over, she spoke to sleeping woman again, “Sam, I really need you to you wake up. I have something really important I need to talk to you about. I finally found the nerve to tell you how I fell. I need you to wake up before I lose my nerve again.” She brushed Sam’s hair behind her ear.

Cassie felt a tear form in her eye and tried to blink it away but instead it caused the tear to fall. She brought her hand away from Sam’s hair and wiped her face. Then she felt it, a slight squeeze. She felt Sam holding her hand. It wasn’t a strong grip, but it was there. She wasn’t awake yet, but it was a sign. Sam knew she there and Cassie felt her worries start to fade. 

Cassie smiled and squeezed her hand again. “Sam, I’m here.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered and opened for a second then closed again. Cassie was barely able to make out a soft whispered “Cassie…” then Sam was asleep again. 

Cassie felt her heart pounding in her chest and the tears began falling in earnest. It was going to be okay. Sam was okay, and once she was feeling better they would have a talk. The talk they should have long ago. She was smiling as she pressed the nurse’s call button and then grabbed her phone to call Philby. It was going to be okay.


End file.
